Julia Hoffman
Julia Hoffman was a doctor in the field of psychology at the Windcliff Sanitarium in Collinsport, Maine. In 1967 she discovered the vampire, Barnabas Collins. Initially, Julia represented a threat to Barnabas’ undead existence, but eventually she became one of his most staunch allies. The Vampire .]] As the head of the Windcliff Sanitarium, Julia Hoffman took on the case of Maggie Evans who appeared to be suffering from amnesia caused by a great shock (265). She was highly recommended by an old colleague, Dr. Dave Woodard not only because of her knowledge of psychology, but of blood disorders. She was described by Dr. Woodard as not being very communicative and even she said her methods were sometimes "unorthodox". With Dr. Woodard's help, Julia began posing as a historian at Collinwood (284), where she discovered that Barnabas Collins had no reflection in a mirror (288). After she revealed to Barnabas that she knew something special about the original Barnabas Collins, Barnabas appeared in Julia's room to kill her. He found, instead, that she was waiting for him (290). The Cure Julia explained to Barnabas that she believed she could cure him of his vampirism through a medical experiment. Although Barnabas appeared to believe the doctor, he prepared to kill her. Julia was able to save herself by revealing that Maggie Evans was still alive and that she would name Barnabas as her attacker if Julia did not intervene to prevent those memories from resurfacing (291). Julia did not reveal her discovery of Barnabas' true nature to anyone as she began the treatment of his condition. She set up a laboratory in the Old House basement and based her experiment from that location. To keep Barnabas safe, Julia used hypnosis to block Maggie's memories of her abduction (295). She cautioned Barnabas to avoid Victoria Winters, also warning the young governess to stay away from Barnabas (299). When Dr. Woodard removed Maggie from Julia's care (318) and attempted to use her to draw out the kidnapper, Barnabas again planned to kill the girl (319). Julia told Barnabas that she had written a letter which would expose him if he hurt her or Maggie (322). David Collins, suspicious of Barnabas, began to present a problem to the experiment, growing closer and closer to discovering the vampire's secret. Julia tried to hypnotize David (326) and stopped him from finding Barnabas' coffin when he broke into the Old House (330). Dr. Woodard learned that Barnabas was, in fact, the original son of Joshua Collins and discovered that Julia kept notes on the treatments she was performing (338), which he stole from her room at Collinwood (339). Juila attempted to convince Woodard to keep quiet about Barnabas, but he refused, and Julia agreed to help Barnabas kill her old friend (340). Barnabas kills Woodard with an injection to mimic the symptoms of a heart attack, and Julia later heard the voice of Woodard intoning, "You no longer have friends" (341). Distraught, Julia wanted to cancel the experiments, but Barnabas convinced her to continue and she began a new treatment to cure him (343). Now completely at the mercy of Barnabas' demands and in love with the reluctant vampire, Juila attempted to remove her rival, Victoria Winters, from the situation. After she told Vicki that Barnabas would rather be left alone, Barnabas demanded that Juila stay out of his personal affairs (346). Secretly, Juila began planting subconscious fears in Vicki's mind, hypnotizing the governess and showing her Barnabas in his coffin. The treatments for Barnabas began to show unusual effects, and Barnabas' hand aged to that of an old man (347). After an attempt at another treatment to reverse the aging, Barnabas entire body aged to his true age of 172 years (348). Julia volunteered to be Barnabas' next victim, hoping that he would see her sincerity and could use her blood to return to his youthful state. He declined her offer, and had no choice but to attack Carolyn Stoddard, who had snuck into the Old House basement and discovered his coffin (350). The blood from Carolyn returned Barnabas to his normal appearance, and she became his eyes and ears at Collinwood. Barnabas refused to continue the experiments, even though Julia had calculated that her timetable of treatments would deliver more positive results (351). Julia again hypnotized Vicki to implant subliminal messages, informing her that Barnabas planned to transform her into Josette Collins (352). Carolyn watched as Julia took Vicki to the Old House under hypnosis and showed her the coffin Barnabas intended for Vicki's use as a vampire (353). Carolyn attempted to steal Julia's notebook on the experiment so that Barnabas could kill her, but Julia hid the book in the Collinwood foyer grandfather clock (355, 356). Escaping to town with lawyer Tony Peterson, Julia made a deal with Peterson to lock the notebook in his safe (357). Barnabas began a plan to drive Julia insane by making her believe that Dr. Woodard's ghost was haunting her (358, 359, 361). Hoping the ghost of Sarah Collins would protect her, Julia contacted the spirit of the little girl, who was upset that Julia had aided Barnabas in Woodard's murder (360). Julia told Barnabas that she had spoken to his sister, who intervened when Barnabas tried to strangle her (363). The doctor later confirmed that David was telling the truth about Sarah to Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and Victoria Winters (364), and urged the Collins family to hold a séance to contact the girl's spirit. Julia assisted Roger Collins in the ritual of the séance, during which Vicki disappeared to the year 1795. Like the rest of the members of the séance, Julia became frozen in time as it was suspended for Vicki's trip to the past (365). 1968 When time restarted at the séance and Vicki returned, the year was (although never explained how, with time frozen) 1968. Julia did not allow Roger or Elizabeth to call a doctor, dropping her identity as a historian and revealing that she, herself, was a doctor. Julia was unable to explain Vicki's disappearance and reappearance at the table, but deduced that the marks on her neck were rope burns and that she had been shot in the arm. Unwilling to expose Barnabas as a vampire and reveal her true motivations for coming to Collinwood, Julia lied to Elizabeth that she had been close to suffering a nervous breakdown in her medical practice and left to write a book about the Collins family. Although appearing calm to everyone else, Julia enjoyed the fact that Barnabas feared Vicki may have learned his secret in 1795, and that he had no control of the situation. She gloated and refused to let the vampire in to see Vicki while she rested in her room (461). Julia attempted to make herself feel younger by cutting her hair and focused her attention on understanding the extent of Vicki's memories from 1795. She initially refused to reveal anything about her findings to Barnabas, but he convinced her to think about trying the medical cure for his vampirism again (462). The Werewolf and Quentin's Ghost Julia was the second person in Collinsport to see Chris Jennings when he returned to Collinsport and instantly mistook him for his twin brother Tom the vampire who had bitten her fairly recently and whom she had seen destroyed. She did not, however, become aware of the presence of a werewolf until later, after Elizabeth was attacked (639) and Chris came to her with a suspicious request for sleeping pills (651). After Joe Haskell was attacked and driven insane by seeing Chris as a werewolf (655), he was sent to Windcliff (658), and Julia and Barnabas discovered proof that Chris was a werewolf. They began to hide him away in the old Collins family Mausoleum (676). Julia suspected a connection between Quentin Collins, the spirit who had driven the family out of Collinwood, and Chris Jennings (699). When Barnabas decided to confront the ghost of Quentin, Julia and Professor Stokes supervised Barnabas' use of I-Ching wands. Julia feared for Barnabas when she learned that he had thrown the wands and reached the 49th hexagram, The Hexagram of Change. Barnabas' astral body left his physical body for the year 1897, and Julia and Stokes remained behind in the present (700). 1897 Julia and Professor Stokes stood guard over Barnabas' body which sat motionless while he was in the I-Ching trance for months. When the body disappeared suddenly, the two feared that Barnabas had died. Julia then found a letter from Barnabas explaining that he would soon die in 1897, and she set out to learn the truth about Quentin's death. She went to the abandoned Collinwood (835) and found the ghost of Beth Chavez, who told her that she had murdered Quentin on September 10, 1897. Quentin's ghost appeared with a seemingly coherent David Collins and then killed the boy (836). Worried and hoping to save Barnabas from the fate he mentioned in his letter, Julia conducted an I-Ching ceremony of her own and sent a projection of her body and mind back to 1897. Julia was at first delirious and confused, and she was unable to provide any information to help Barnabas and Quentin (837), though she later revealed that David had recovered and that the ghosts of Quentin and Beth had disappeared. Julia's arrival prompted Barnabas to secretly plan an elaborate deception that would allow him to fight the evil Count Petofi more freely. Julia began treating Barnabas' vampirism with her medical knowledge once more (839). Petofi kidnapped Julia and forced her to reveal that I-Ching was the secret to time travel (840). When Barnabas attempted to rescue her, a trap from Petofi's servant Aristede fired a gun at Julia, but the bullet did not harm her, as her real body only existed in 1969 (841, 842). Some time later, Julia began to feel strange, hearing voices from the present, and she was drawn back to 1969 (858). The Leviathan Saga Julia checked the Old House frequently, hoping Barnabas had returned from 1897 (887). She purchased a landscape painting by Charles Delaware Tate from an antique shop in town and began to wonder if Tate might still be alive and able to paint a portrait of Chris Jennings as he had Quentin Collins (888). Barnabas returned to the present, but Julia did not know that he had come back via 1797 and under the control of the Leviathans, who planned to retake the Earth, which they had dominated before man. She became suspicious of the Naga Box and Barnabas' strange, distant behavior. Julia heard strange breathing noises coming from the box, but had no idea that the box was about to unleash terrible danger into 1969 (889). Julia soon learned that someone was interested in purchasing her Tate painting (890), and was surpirsed to see that the request had come from actress Olivia Corey, whom Julia knew as Amanda Harris from 1897. She was also asked to examine the new baby staying at the antique shop, and noticed that Barnabas' Naga Box was now at the shop. While she examined the baby, she found that it had a strange birthmark on its wrist (897). Julia again questioned Barnabas after he nearly killed a man named Grant Douglas with his car. Julia saw that Grant was identical to Quentin Collins, but Barnabas tried to convince her that he was not actually the man they had known from the past (905). When Grant woke up from the accident-induced coma, Julia became convinced that Barnabas had somehow been responsible for his inability to recall anything about his past (907). At Collinwood, the ranting of the newly returned Paul Stoddard perked Julia's suspicion of the antique shop further (907). She noticed the same birthmark she had observed on the baby at the antique shop on the next two children who were reportedly staying with Philip and Megan Todd, although she could not yet explain it (911, 913/914). Julia worked with Grant Douglas in an attempt to restore his memory, using both hypnosis and the gramophone in Quentin's room at Collinwood, to no avail (909, 910). Julia eventually learned that Olivia Corey's interest in her painting was actually due to a second painting underneath the landscape (909). Julia called upon Professor T. Eliot Stokes to get help with the painting, and he recommended an expert who removed the top layer. Underneath was a portrait of Amanda Harris (910). Although she learned that Charles Delaware Tate had died, Julia soon discovered another painting just like her landscape, only painted by another artist, Harrison Monroe. She began to suspect that Tate might still be alive but using the different name (911, 912), and this was confirmed when she visited the man in his nearby home in the middle of the night (913/914). Barnabas began a ritual to bring Julia under the control of the Leviathans, as her curiosity had brought her too close to uncovering their goal. Julia resisted the urge to open the Naga Box, and Barnabas told Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, also a part of the cult, that Julia had been able to fight the power of the box because she had a rare genetic immunity to Leviathan control (916). The doctor anguished during the full moon, fearing for both Chris Jennings and Grant Douglas, whom she feared was also a werewolf. She was soon relieved to find that Quentin had not transformed, indicating that his portrait was still intact somewhere (918). She found the portrait, also painted over, in the collection of Sky Rumson, husband of Angelique (923). Angelique agreed to loan Julia the painting in secret so that the landscape could be removed and transfered to another canvas, as long as Julia did not involve her with the Collins family (924). Julia would then have the portrait of Quentin, which she was sure would trigger Grant Douglas' memory. The sudden illness and death of Michael Hackett, the current form of the Leviathan child from the antique shop, distracted Julia from her business with Grant Douglas and Olivia Corey (927). Although she pronounced the boy dead, she suspected something was not right and went to see the boy's previous caretaker. After meeting the woman, Julia hid outside and watched as Philip Todd also emerged from the house, confirming that all was not as it seemed (928). Urgency returned to the matter with Grant very quickly, as Julia learned that Olivia Corey was definitely Amanda Harris, and that she would die if Grant did not remember that he was Quentin and profess his love to her. She expedited the removal of the landscape from Quentin's portrait and showed it to Grant, restoring his memories (931, 932). When the Leviathan child from the antique shop escaped in its true form and killed Paul Stoddard, whom Julia had hidden at Professor Stoke's flat, Julia suggested to Collinsport Sheriff Davenport that he investigate the antique shop (933, 934). The two of them went together and found Jeb Hawkes, the adult Leviathan, in the upstairs room at the shop. Jeb was rude and short with Julia, but she maintained pleasantries, all the while suspecting something unusual was still happening. After leaving, the sheriff confirmed that he was also still suspicious of the Todds and their shop (935). Julia encountered Jeb again, this time at Collinwood, and saw that he also had the birthmark on his wrist. She had Quentin dig up Michael Hackett's grave and saw that there was no body in the boy's coffin. Certain that she was on to something, Julia demanded again that Barnabas explain the situation, which he finally agreed to do (937). At the Old House, Barnabas finally revealed how he had been captured by the Leviathans after following Lady Kitty Hampshire from 1897 to 1797. The two also discussed Quentin's portrait, Julia's agreement with Angelique to leave her alone, and Jeb's plans for Carolyn Stoddard (938). 1970 Parallel Time The Destruction of Collinwood Although Julia and Barnabas escaped death in parallel time, they soon found that the room in the east wing had not returned them to where they belonged. They had instead traveled forward in their home time band to the year 1995. Collinwood was in ruins, and no sign of the family existed at the estate. They soon encountered Mrs. Johnson, now an old woman, and learned that David died in 1970 (1061). Julia and Barnabas investigated a beach shack, finding Carolyn, also older, but insane from an event in 1970. She refused to answer any questions, prompting Julia to go to the records office in Collinsport for information. She was dismayed to learn that all Collins records had been suspiciously destroyed. She also encountered Professor Stokes, who warned her to leave town. Later, Barnabas and Julia spoke with Victor Flagler, whose wife had been killed while visiting the ruins of Collinwood, but learned little to help them understand the disaster which occurred. Julia felt evil around them in their investigation. Upon returning to the mausoleum, they discovered the secret room had been opened (1062), and Carolyn was waiting inside, again warning the two to leave (1063). At Collinwood, Julia found a dagger on the drawing room desk and suggested that its appearance and the sound of tinkling music in the house was not intended to frighten them away. Julia was almost killed by a falling statue, which she noted was just like Victor Flagler's wife, and a strange ghostly presence began to make itself known (1063). Mrs. Johnson explained that something happened in the Collinwood playroom, but she was prevented from saying more by Gerard Stiles, a ghost in mid-19th century clothing. Later, Barnabas and Julia found Mrs. Johnson dead, and discovered the secret playroom in Collinwood, where the same music the two had heard before could be heard again (1064). 1840 Julia found that the stairway through time had led her back to 1840, where Gerard and Daphne were still alive. She introduced herself to Ben Stokes and explained her situation (1110). While he did not immediately believe her, he eventually assisted in creating a suitable cover story for Julia to be welcomed into the family (1111). Instead of showing up to be introduced at Collinwood, however, Julia went to the Collins mausoleum and released Barnabas from his coffin, hoping that he had joined her via I-Ching. Barnabas had not yet arrived from 1970, and this vampire did not know her or want to help with her plans. She and Ben decided to chain Barnabas in his coffin again, but found that the coffin was gone when they returned to the mausoleum (1112). Julia found herself causing some of the future events she had experienced, as Barnabas attacked Roxanne Drew and planned to make her his bride (1114). The family at Collinwood soon met Julia, who, using the last name Collins, was able to set up the story that she and her brother Barnabas were cousins from England. Although he had not arrived yet, she assured the family that he would soon come to Collinsport as well. Gerard Stiles immediately suspected something about Julia was out of place. Gabriel Collins found an earring belonging to the doctor in the upstairs playroom before Julia introduced herself, and Gerard found the matching earring in Julia's room (1112). Barnabas again attacked Roxanne and left her to die, but Julia moved Roxanne to Josette's room at the Old House. She gave the girl a blood transfusion, and Roxanne began to recover. Barnabas appeared in the room and prepared to kill Julia, but was stopped when his mind from 1970 took control of his body and Barnabas and Julia were reunited once again (1116. Julia tried to hypnotize Roxanne, but the girl escaped from her supervision and showed up at Collinwood (1117). Later, Daphne Harridge arrived to be governess to Tad Collins and Carrie Stokes, and Julia warned her to leave, stating that accepting the job would lead to her death (1129). Barnabas then told Julia to travel to the port of Bedford to get information on the witchcraft trials held there in the 17th century. She returned with news that after the beheading of warlock Judah Zachary during the trials, all of the members of the judges' families died mysterious deaths. Julia noted especially that one of the judges was Amadeus Collins. That night, Leticia Faye, under the power of Zachary's still-living severed head, tricked Julia into coming close to the head and coming under its influence as well (1131). Julia began working to reunite the head and its body (1132), and soon after, she had constructed an underground laboratory to perform the task (1135). With lightning, Julia managed to bring Judah Zachary back to life (1136). Barnabas soon discovered Julia's secret (1137), and detained her so that she could not go to Judah as his body burned in a fire in the laboratory. When the body was destroyed, Julia was free of the warlock's control (1138). Julia and Barnabas had to turn their focus immediately back to Roxanne Drew. Julia tried to convince the girl not to marry Lamar Trask, and Roxanne broke off her engagement because of her love for Barnabas. The success was short lived, however, as Angelique, masquerading as Barnabas's wife, caused the vampire wounds on Roxanne's neck to reopen and kill her. Barnabas and Julia became intent on preventing her from rising as a vampire (1139). Julia confessed to Angelique later that she and Barnabas had come from 1970, and Angelique prevented Julia from staking Roxanne by making her fall asleep. Julia arrived at Roxanne's grave too late and Roxanne attacked her (1143). Angelique took Julia prisoner and planned to let her become a vampire as well (1144), but Barnabas rescued her (1149). Professor Stokes arrived by using the stairway through time sometime later, and Julia planned to introduce him as a friend (1177). The professor and Julia warned Daphne Harridge about Parallel Time when she observed strange visions in the east wing parlor (1187). Julia and Stokes were not present at the execution ceremony for Quentin and Desmond Collins, which was stopped when Angelique exposed both herself and Gerard Stiles as practitioners of witchcraft (1197). Final Fate Using the stairway through time, Julia returned to the present, now 1971, with Barnabas and Professor Stokes. She was happy to be able to wear the more comfortable clothing of the present day. After finding that the disaster from 1970 had been prevented, Julia assured Barnabas that they would never forget anyone they encountered in their time travel adventure. She and Barnabas left the Collinwood drawing room together in the final scene set in the present on the series (1198). Notes * The character of Dr. Julia Hoffman was originally intended to be a male character. Early script drafts identified the character simply as Dr. Hoffman, "Dr. J. Hoffman"" or "Dr. Julian Hoffman." Hoffman, Julia Hoffman, Julia Hoffman, Julia Hoffman, Julia Hoffman, Julia Hoffman, Julia